All that still matters is love ever after
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: It's just a cute little fic to the song "Life after you" by Daughtry / Jyler / One-shot


_The song, I used in this story is 'Life after you' by Daughtry._  
_I totally don't own the song or the series/characters, although I wished I did._**  
**

* * *

**All that still matters is love ever after**

_**10 miles from town**_  
_**and I just broke down**_  
_**spitting out smoke**_  
_**on the side of the road**_  
_**I'm out here alone**_

* * *

I let my gaze roam around. The night already descended. You could see how the sun was going down, seeming to sink into earth. It wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark either. The whole scene was dipped into a slight tone of red, which came from the sunset. I brought my cigarette to my mouth, tasting it's flavor. I couldn't say that it tasted good, but I highly doubt that anybody could say that. Nevertheless I couldn't say that it tastes gross either. It was just the taste of calming down. If I inhaled this - toxic, but still loved - smell, I always ended up forgetting about every problem I had. It was no pain killer. It just helped to blank the pain out.  
I mean, it helped usually. But this time it didn't. My mind wasn't going to forget and the pain in my heart didn't just fly away. This knowledge made me even angrier than I already was. Yes, I was angry. I was angry at me. I was so dumb to think that it'll work like this. It didn't. I was out here all alone. I was leaning against my car, trying to get some support, but the car couldn't give me the support, I needed. On the outside I was standing, but in the inside I was laying on the floor.  
I snapped the cigarette and threw it onto the floor. This sure as hell wasn't going to work. I leaned tight against my car and closed my eyes.

* * *

**_just tryin' to get home_**  
**_to tell you I was wrong_**  
**_but you already know_**  
**_believe me you won't stop for nothing_**  
**_see you so I've started running_**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I made a big mistake, because I wasn't able to get over my Lockwood-proud. It wasn't only that I was dumb enough to let this mistake happen. I was also too cowardly to apologize or even admit it. I knew I was wrong. But I realized it just a few moments ago. I brushed my hand over my face, trying to calm. Suddenly I felt something wet and only then I realized that I was crying. Tears ran down my cheeks.  
I was so proud, that I let my heart break. At this point, I didn't want to look back, but I did. I remembered the good times, we both had – Jeremy and me. For the first time, I was really happy. I felt good and I was stupid enough to let it shatter.

* * *

**_All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter,_**  
**_as long as I'm laughing with you, (I think that..),_**  
**_All that still matters, is love ever after,_**  
**_after the live we've been through,_**  
**_'cause I know there's no life after you._**

* * *

_*Flashback starts*_

_I was standing behind Jeremy and spread slight kisses over his neck.  
'Ty! I'm trying to bake', Jeremy said, slightly amused, although there was a warning in his comment.  
'Yeah, I can see that.' I told him, stepping beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
I brought one of my hands to his cheek, trying to turn his head to me.  
Suddenly I felt that something fell onto my head.  
'I tried to warn you.', Jeremy said, starting to laugh. I let go of him and brushed my hand through my hair, noticing the white powder, which I had all on my head and slightly on my face, too. I could see him still holding one of the bowls. Since the bowl was empty by now, I could guess that the white powder had been flour.  
'You didn't!', I questioned him, slightly confused.  
'Oh, I did.', he told me, while he was still laughing. I looked at him and my lips formed into a very evil smirk.  
'No, Ty..I.. I'm sorry?', Jeremy told me, on the one hand still chuckling, but on the other hand concerned. Within a seconds he began to ran away from me.  
'You don't even have to try.', I shouted after him and sprinted through the kitchen, following him. As I was near enough, I grabbed his waist from behind, holding him tightly.  
'I told you.' I said to him, while I let my hands trail up and down his sides.  
'And I told you I'm sorry.' Jeremy said to me, but he wasn't really convincing.  
I started to tickle him as some kind of revenge.  
'You don't sound like you regret it.', I told him and I was very amused seeing him struggling as I continued tickling him. Revenge was sweet. After a few minutes, I stopped and he turned himself to me.  
'You're so mean.', Jeremy told me, totally out of air.  
__'Oh, yeah? Right back at you', I simply said, pulling him towards me, capturing his lips with mine._

_*Flashback ends*  
_  
It was fucking perfect. We were happy together, but I just had to ruin everything. I didn't realized how much I felt for Jeremy and how much I needed him and that was my mistake.

* * *

_**Last time we talked**_  
_**the night that I walked.**_  
_**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind.**_

* * *

_*Flashback starts*_

_'What?', I asked Jeremy in disbelieve.  
'I think you heard me very clear', Jeremy answered simply, but I heard a tone of nervousness in his voice.  
'You want us to tell everyone that we're a couple?', I asked him, slightly irritated, while I brought myself into a sitting position. We were just lying together on his bed, as he brought this subject up – again.  
'Yeah. I mean, why not?, Jeremy asked me, bringing himself to sit on his bed, too. He looked at me and seemed to be very curious, what I was going to say.  
'Why do you want that? Isn't everything just fine as it is?', I asked him, getting slightly angry.  
'Why are you having such a problem with us going out in public? Don't you want to be with me or do you want to keep other options open? It is that?', Jeremy asked me, while he lost his self-control and got furious about my comment.  
'Don't be pathetic. There's none other than you. I just think it's not the right time, okay?, I told him getting angrier with every word. How did he dare to say I would keep my options open?  
'You always say that. It's a fucking stupid excuse and a really low argument!', Jeremy almost shouted at me.  
'I just don't want it, okay? My parents will get furious and kick me out. I just don't want to argue with them. I mean, we know that this is right, but they won't understand', I told Jeremy, more serious than angry and put a hand on Jeremy's thigh, trying to calm him.  
He just pushed it away.  
'Oh, did you prepare this nice speech? Come on, you're just too gutless to tell everybody. Even if they'd kick you out, you could come here! It's not like you have no option. Tyler, can't you just for once in your life shut your proud off?', Jeremy shouted at me, but I couldn't take it anymore.  
I stood up from the bed and pulled my jacket on.  
'What? Now, you're just going? Oh right, you rather run away, when there comes a difficult situation. I forgot that you're Tyler Lockwood.', Jeremy told me pejorative. I could hear that he was disappointed, but I didn't care. I couldn't take this whole discussion anymore.  
'Yeah, I'm going.', I told him, trying to sound calm, but I was too angry and I failed completely.  
'Well, if you want to go then just do it. I won't stop you, but make yourself clear that you don't have to come back, if you go through that door, now.', Jeremy told me, but it didn't matter what he said.  
I couldn't tell my parents. I couldn't tell anyone. It would make me look weak, but I wasn't weak.  
'Fine, then I tell you goodbye, now', I blurted out and headed for the door. I didn't look back. The last thing I heard was a whispered 'fine'. It sounded broken, but I didn't care._

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

**_I must have been high_**  
**_to say you and I_**  
**_weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_**  
**_Oh why did I ever doubt you,_**  
**_You know that I would die here without you._**

* * *

I could slap myself for my ignorance. I didn't care, but I should have. I cared, now, but it seemed to be too late. _Why did I ever doubt him?_ We were meant to be. I couldn't live without him. The last few days were like hell to me and I didn't think that Jeremy was much better than I was at the moment.  
I knew I messed it up. I just had to make it right. I had to try at least. I wanted to see him and touch him, even if it was for the last time. I didn't know, if he wanted to see me, but I couldn't stay here, just because I was too coward. If there was anyone in my life, I would have risked something – even my own life - for, then it was in fact Jeremy. I got into the car and started the engine.

* * *

**_All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter,_**  
**_as long as I'm laughing with you, (I think that.),_**  
**_All that still matters, is love ever after,_**  
**_after the live we've been through,_**  
**_'cause I know there's no life after you._**  
**_You and I, right or wrong_**  
**_There's no word to run,_**  
**_After this time we spent alone, ('course I do believe that)_**  
**_A Man would die to be so blind,_**  
**_thinking 'bout the better times_**  
**_Must 'a been outta my mind (so all that I can tell you)_**

* * *

I parked near Jeremy's house. At this moment, there was no doubt. _Now or never. _And 'never' was no really option for me at the moment. I got out of the car and made my way to the door. _Calm down. Don't ruin it. _I rang the bell and waited. It wasn't for long, but it felt like a whole year. I wasn't good. He wasn't beside me and so I wasn't good. It was just logical, but I didn't get it, until now.  
As the door opened and I saw Jeremy standing in the frame, my heart stopped beating for a moment. He looked like hell and I knew, I was the reason for this. I didn't want him to be hurt and in this moment, I swore to myself that I never let anyone or anything hurt Jeremy. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. He was angry, disappointed, sad. I noticed every feeling that shimmered in his eyes.  
_Oh god what did I do?  
_I pushed myself reflexive towards him and pulled him into a hug. I wanted to give him support, but I noticed that he struggled in my arms. It wasn't that I didn't care, but I didn't want to let go of him. I couldn't let this happen, again. I gripped him tighter and brought my mouth to his ear.  
'I'm sorry, okay? I was stupid. I would never have let you go, if I had already realized that you're everything to me. I need you more than anyone and I love you with every inch of my heart. I always will.', I whispered desperately into his ear. This was my only chance to convince him and I didn't care how I sounded. I would have said anything, he wanted to hear. The only one that mattered was Jeremy. It always was and it always will. I noticed that he stopped struggling.  
'I'll do anything you want from me. I'll tell my parents and I'll tell everyone. I would even fly to the mars to tell the aliens that I'm deeply in love with you and that I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize' I told him additionally. It was the truth. I meant every word, I just said.  
I felt Jeremy leaning into my hug.  
'Ty?', I heard Jeremy mumbling at me questioningly and leaned my head a bit back to look at him and to give him a chance to talk, but I didn't let go. I was too afraid, I would lose him. I looked at him, curious to hear what he wanted to tell me.  
'Please promise me that you don't fly to the mars. It would take you too long to come back to me. I don't want to be separated from you for such a long time.', Jeremy said. I still noticed the sadness in his voice, but there was some slight happiness in it. _Thank god. _I chuckled slightly at his comment and pulled him tighter.  
'I promise. I love you, Jere', I told him, while my body relaxed. He'll forgive me. I knew, it needed some time, but I would give him any time he needed.  
'Hm..luvyouto', he mumbled into the hug.  
I was so happy and relieved. I had my Jeremy back and I wouldn't let him go. Never.

* * *

**_All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter,_**  
**_without you God knows what I'd do_**  
**_Yeah, all that I'm after, is a life full of laughter,_**  
**_as long as I'm laughing with you, (I think that.),_**  
**_All that still matters, is love ever after,_**  
**_after the life we've been through,_**  
**_Yeah, I know there's no life after you._**  
**_No, there's no life after you._**  
**_No, there's no life after you._**  
**_No, there's no life after you. . ._**

* * *

_Well, that's it. This idea just came into my mind, after I heard this song. Hope you like. I mean, it has a happy end after all :D_

_P.S. Sry, if i made typos or mistakes, just blank them out  
P.P.S I looove reviews ;) _


End file.
